911
by RenKirihara
Summary: It's been ten years, ten years and Kurt still misses his mom.   Very short one-shot about fight 93 and a small dash of Klaine in the end. T for safety


Disclaimer: I do not in any way have any ownership of Glee, if I did it would all be Klaine, or more, all be Kurt and well... everyone

A/N: This was an idea that came into my head while watching videos in my history class. I stole the teacher's name from my gov. teacher's name sooooo yeah, Klein should feel special.

* * *

><p>The school year was just starting. Senior year. Everything was changing. Blaine was going to McKinley now and they had some classes together. Blaine took a while to adjust to McKinley after the elegant halls of Dalton, but by the second week he began to adjust to it well. "So, for the anniversary of 9-11 what are all of you going to do?" Their history teacher asked the class, and just as expected no one responded. "How many are going to the dedication in New York?" A few students raised their hands. "Well, today and Monday we're going to be watching some videos on 9-11 so-"<p>

Kurt immediately raised his hand. "Kurt?" The teacher asked.

"May I be excused for the videos Mr. Klein?" He asked, almost rushed through the sentence. His other teachers knew why, but Mr. Klein was new this year, and didn't know of the habit there was of letting Kurt be excused from the videos. Blaine also looked over to his boyfriend and raised an eyebrow.

"Why Kurt?" He asked, and the entire room went silent waiting for a response.

Kurt looked at his hands, fidgeted with a pencil, did everything he could to stall the sentence he absolutely hated to say, and he knew it would lead into the story. It always did. Why did it always end up like this? Oh god! What if he cried! He couldn't cry! Not in front of everyone! Not in front of Blaine! "Kurt?" Mr. Klein asked again.

"My mother was on flight 93."

There. He said it. The words slipped out of his mouth quietly, but everyone heard. He knew everyone heard. He hated telling people. They always would get quiet, and show him pity all the time until 9-11 was back to the back of everyone's mind. The room remained quiet and he could feel all the eyes on him, he didn't need to look up from his desk to know the exact facial expressions. "She called us when the flight was going down, and I heard it all. I just... It's best if I don't watch any of the videos."

Kurt already felt himself being pulled into a flashback of that morning ten years ago. Mr. Klein nodded, but knowing Kurt didn't see it, and tried to find his voice. "Okay. Kurt... if, if you don't mind. Do you think you could tell us?"

'no' Kurt wanted to say. No he didn't think he could. No, he minded. He didn't want to tell the story, not now. The day was so close, he could almost hear his mother's voice again. "It was early." He spoke, of course he would tell the story. He might as well. "She was going to visit her mom after visiting her sister in Jersey. It was just a normal day it seemed. We were closed that day because of renovations... I was up because my dad was going to take me to work with him, but then when the towers were hit everything changed.

He was running around calling her, making sure it wasn't her plane that hit. I had no idea what was going on at the time, but I was scared. A little after 9:30 we got a call. It was her. She insisted on going on speaker phone so I could hear her too..." While Kurt spoke every eye in the room was on him. They all knew the general story of Flight 93, but none of them ever had been associated with someone related to the crash in some way.

"She had said that her plane had been hijacked. She said that she loved me and my father. It was the first time I ever saw my father cry. She was on the phone the entire half hour before the crash, repeating that she loved me, and that she always wanted me to be happy. I could hear the others on the plane, crying, fighting. I heard everything up to the crash." Kurt let a tear fall, the tears he was fighting the entire time he was telling the story.

Needless to say the rest of the school day was awkward. News spread like wildfire and suddenly everyone knew. No one had even thrown a slushie in his face the rest of the day. Blaine was going to hang out at Kurt's after school, and so as soon as the final bell rang the two rushed out the door as quickly as they could.

"Kurt..." Blaine said once the two were settled into Kurt's bed, Blaine's arms wrapped tightly around the taller teen. "how are you doing?"

Kurt was silent for a moment, trying not to cry, becoming so tense Blaine could feel it. "I miss her." Kurt's voice broke. "I really miss her. I can't believe it's been ten years..." He whimpered through tears.

Blaine pulled him closer. "It's okay to cry Kurt..." He whispered and that's exactly what Kurt did, he broke into sobs against Blaine's chest, his entire body shaking. It was ten years ago his mother had died, but he knew he was not alone. He knew she would always love him, knew his father would always miss her with him, and even now, he had someone to hold him and let him cry. It had been ten years, and he missed her. But with Blaine, it didn't hurt as badly.


End file.
